


A Burten Story [2020]

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [11]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: You are reading the updated version of The Burten Twins' [Kaizo and Azazel] Backstory but it's alot more updated and readable with some newly added details. The original version is outdated [it can still be read, there's no reason to... I'll probably delete that soon]The story focuses on their backstory [fixed on Kaizo’s perspective] I recommend having a tissue box with you at all times as some scenes can get emotional and dark.
Series: Splatoon Act [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817038





	A Burten Story [2020]

My name is Kaizenhoward burten, everyone I know calls me Kaizo for short, my actual name is ridiculously long either way. Some say that inklings alike had a great life, a perfect life towards their expectations… sadly not for me… or us… I still can't believe it has been so long since then… I'll tell you why…

I remember during the time I was in development I was faint. It's true that amnesia is always implemented for infant squishes like everyone else. I can't possibly remember that, but what I've heard from my dad before I was born… I wasn't alone. My parents thought they would have one, turns out they had another, I still don't know to this day, my twin and I are identical, some pointed out were mostly fraternal due to our distinct personalities, while very few pointed out we share a lot in common. I remember my mom telling me, We were planned completely, about 18 weeks after the first ultrasound, while my Dad was in shock yet had plenty of preparation expecting their first pair of twins.

After I was born, I had trouble breathing… and rushed to a room in order to breathe all because I was in respiratory distress, I wasn't alone… 10 minutes later my twin Azazel was born… he couldn't breathe for a couple seconds, he cried afterwards before doctors grew more concerned… I never understand why my parents remained in the emergency room for a while. It’s unfortunate to remember anything other than taught how to walk, places not to go, or even learning! And lastly getting used to having a sibling rather than be an only child! I don't remember how that started when I was an infant, it still flashes to my eyes, and another part where I was wrapped in blankets.

My dad whom I've cared for, did say that he was expecting one, he has not spoken too much for our existence. My dad was intimidating and overprotective at his family but he cares for all of us. While our mother is loving. She makes all good types of food, my mom has to make sure which food is healthy and which isn't but overall she's the sweetest. Then comes my uncle. He sometimes visits our home for a little help. He may look serious but he protects! Weird to be having a guardian. And lastly my twin brother Azazel or Azrael as dad would say but that other name makes a lot of sense. He may be the clever one since he's a little shy and sometimes worried… but He's a caring one especially for me while growing up. I Don’t know any other sibling… aside from my twin brother, we were treated as their only children, there were documents that there was another sibling, but I was a part of my father's business that is personal to him…or something, I was too young to understand at the time.

At age 5, I remembered playing outside, our parents advised us not to go too far… but it was spring at the time. Usually playing camp out was the most experience thing I would do… I build a fake tent while Azazel builds a fake campfire outside. And usually I look around to make sure there wasn't anything too buggy. But that besides the point. Azazel looked up at me and responded “we're nowhere near the next area, what we do?” I picked up the kaladescoope and said “We camp out here tonight.” It's still sad to be the one inkling having autism and possibly ADHD, but that goes away for a long while once we know how to understand, unless it lasts for a lifetime… good thing it didn't happen.

In the summertime my mom replied “Kaizo, Azazel, dinner at 7” since it was an evening and the ocean waves on. When I decided to go a bit far, our parents can't trust us for going too far for safety concerns but I didn't understand at the time. As Azazel grabs on to me and asks me “Kaizo, look?” I would’ve shocked my arm vigorously… but that would've upset Azazel. I responded “over there" and pointed to that one rock that I always thought that contained a rare seashell. My brother looked curious, letting me go and said “over there?” “Yeah, it might be stuff," I replied. And then began running to that location. It was very foolish for me to go to the location where it might contain a boat load of seashells or something better. It was futile… but was it? We ran straight like it was… something, I wanted to find something for our mother. As Azazel and I are about to reach a destination… something unpleasantly bad happened.

There was a soldier appearing out of nowhere and standing… holding a weapon and responded “children?” And that soldier was acting anonymous at us! I was frozen… I couldn't move, Azazel trembling in fear and whispered in my ear “what do w-w-we.” I couldn't respond. Everything was cold but I remember that soldier saying “sir… they're just little squids. But- yes sir.” and that soldier aimed It’s weapon at me. “it's unfortunate to run into squids like you… but either to catch you or just terminate you!” I felt fear for the first time, my body shaking violently, I wanted to cry… Azazel grabbed on to me tightly. Was that the end of the road? I closed my eyes and braced my faith. As soon as that soldier was getting closer, my dad came in and tackled the soldiers, they were brawling out… I was still frozen, I couldn't move. Azazel tried to drag me out of this dangerous situation and cried “come on kaizo!” But I couldn't move, until my mom and uncle appeared in a shocked state. My mom grabbed me, my uncle Azazel and we were carried out of harm's way.

By the time we made it to the house, my mom had to make sure we didn't get harmed or anything rather than fear. My mom cried out loud “boys! Are you alright? Don’t tell me you got injured!!” all I did was burst into tears and tremble. I didn't understand why my mom was in a shocked state, it frightened me, I couldn't tough it out for too long. While our uncle checked in and responded “don't tell me you two wander off too far or did that dangerous character encounter you first?” I was unable to respond or anything… my mom ends up responding “how did this happen? When did they discover that place" while my uncle replied “idk… when ______ comes back, he should be-" but that cut off when the doors opened and a conversation became grieving. My dad, holding the door for strength, covered it in ink and said “I can't believe that happened” my mom holding her hands together in worry “what happened? Are you injured? What happened to that-" as my mom was cut off. Father replied “Don't worry…I'll be fine. I did a favor to that soldier” and he shakes his fist “don't tell me our sons got injured." Our uncle got his mind off and said “they're not hurt, no damage was caused to them, they must have been in a state of trauma” My twin scoots next to me and says… “what are our parents saying?” I finally said something “I don't know…” I took a couple breaths to relax, my brother held me, about to cry. Our dad walked in, covered in ink, got to us, and said “are you okay?" once again I was silent… “Kaizo… Azazel… seeing you in this state hurts me… this isn't going to happen anymore" as dad said at a concerned look. And by that he protected us. Unfortunately after that scene that gave us nightmares… waking up in the middle of the night just sobbing for no reason… it's not just me, but when I wake up, I see Azazel tossing and turning that I had to take him up. Even Azazel did the same thing by grabbing on to me. And sleepless nights? That mom checks in every night while our dad comes in to make sure that they aren't anymore nightmares, our parents consider taking us to therapy and why we keep on getting these nightmares.

As autumn is about to begin since the stuff of nightmares has been lifted, My Twin and I are eligible to go outside again. This time around is being reasonable where to go and where not to go. I was feeling jolly, so I decided to sneak through the window office since it was much faster. My dad noticed me doing the whole window shortcut again. He asked me “Refusing to use the doors again, Kaizo?” As I was standing there and said “But It’s much faster!” since dad got over there and carried me in and said “get over there you goofy!” He placed me on the floor and asked “where is your brother? I thought you were playing outside.” family matters sometimes. Azazel ends up opening the door and peeking in “Uhh… Dad!” As his response. Dad turned to Azazel and responded “I thought you were with your mother, what has happened?” “I can come by to check on you" said Azazel in a curious way and walked in. Our dad responded “...Cute! But I'm doing my own thing” and then I said “what thing.” and my dad said “Research purposes. I think It’s time for you two to resume your play session while I'm doing work.” It’s often known that I couldn't understand what our dad meant at the time… bately, but It’s often top secret related. I placed my hand on my chin to be curious and asked him “when are we going on an adventure?” Dad responded. “what adventure?” Azazel then said “like... going to places beyond here.” Since dad does hide the faintest smile and said “I could see this happening…after all, your birthdays are coming soon.” My heart was pounding and got over excited with a huge smile and said “Really?!” And then dad ends up saying “I'm sure this will happen. Run along you two. Run along.” and then we were running along feeling cheerful. At least it was for a while.

A couple moments later as Azazel and I are about to return outside. I heard our dad... screaming inside his office. That got me concerned. Azazel looked at me with a fearful look and said “what has happened to dad, Shouldn’t we check in to see if he's alright?” I responded “I think we should" but then mom stopped us by responding “boys, don't enter thru that door, I'm sure your dad is alright." Define alright when I hear shouting behind those doors. Then dad exited his office. All of us were concerned and we all said “what is happening.” My dad was in a severe condition by saying “we are leaving this place by dawn… were no longer safe" my mom cried “what?! Why?!” And then dad replied “they've already discovered this place… it's futile to remain safe here" and then my mom said in a shocking way “What?” I didn't know what was happening, was it the soldier that Azazel and I discovered back then? Did they find out about our location? But what they mean is… hunt for us either dead or captured. Azazel then wined and said “dad… you're scaring me! What is going on?” And with fear, I clutched my hands and said “what's happening dad!” As mom was doing some preparations while dad noticed us once again, crouching down and said “boys listen… I'm putting you two in your room in a safe manner until dawn” I replied by complaining “but why?” But then dad shhh at me and then said “you'll understand soon enough son.” Our parents locked us in our room until dawn. Basically the no fun zone. Instead of trying to leave the door, it was effortless to peek, I was the only one who was furious and stayed on the door with pure rage. Azazel came by and said to me. “what are we going to do, Kaizo? Since we're locked in here for the whole day…” there weren't any toys to do nor anything that relates to fun other than drawing pictures which remained gruesome. The only option I would do. “*gasping* ” i didn't say much. There was nothing we could do, so I got onto the double decker bed and layed there until I calmed down.

The time it has reached dawn or 4 in the morning… Usually there's more darkness in Autumn and It’s pretty chilly. I woke up tiredless when our parents were about to wake up around that hour. Until the one thought that I was about to do is sneak out through the window... I made a critical error. As I was about to leave my room. I was stopped… “Kaizo… where are you going?” Said Azazel. But that didn't stop me from advancing and became ignorant about my actions. I stepped outside… unfortunately Azazel was after me shouting “Hey, wait! Kaizo! Wait up!” I kept going and going through the forest without stopping. The weather was cloudy and cold. There were many vines and tree roots. It was too dusky to see thru and then… as I was running. Azazel still chased after me and said “where are you going!? Kai-” until I heard screaming… That was coming from Azazel. I turned around… “A… Azazel?” I knew I was foolish to keep going and got me concerned… I decided to search around for any signs of my twin! What got me worried are our parents, they might think we're gone missing or something. It was so dark and frigid for my body but I didn't care. I scurried back and finally discovered Azazel, lying on a pile of leaves, paralyzed and shaking. I got to him and said “Azazel, brother, are you okay?” when shaking him vigorously. He did hear my response and said “Kaizo…” Azazel was still shaking from falling, I got him up to regain his motivation. “come on Azazel, get up!” I said as I got his shoulder from behind and got him up. Azazel said “what… what were you trying to go…?” once again I didn't say anything… But Azazel then crabs my arms and complains at me by saying “we’ll end up getting in trouble if our parents found out that we're gone!!” I thought to myself in grief and realized the worst, what if our parents have given us a cruel punishment to us, what if they end up physically beating us? Or both. I don't believe that our parents would do harm for leaving the house “what have I done" and then told Azazel "I-I don't know… but I don't want to think about it...”

We were about to go back to where we once came from. I heard a snap… somewhere around the forests… usually it was wildlife but that snap wasn't… and then I heard voices from around the forest. I trembled in fear and the feeling of being surrounded… Azazel then hugged me in a fearful way. I guess what our father meant to say was to leave at dawn and why our only home isn't safe anymore. Was it because of those soldiers? And then I heard the shouting of our dad… calling out our names to see if we're alive… unfortunately it was too hard to see even with the sun not being raised. Then one of those guys said the following “I hear something else" “Is that our target?” “but why would we-" and the last soldier said “don't be an inkling error! He eliminated one of our guys and we needed to capture him dead or alive” I crouched down and remained hidden on the pile of leaves while Azazel showered me in leaves and did the same thing until these soldiers were gone. But that escalated quickly and I heard shooting from different directions. Still frightening to hear all that inking. Until a thud… followed by a sploosh. I flinched after witnessing another splat. Then Azazel quivered and said… “d-d-dad…!” And then I said “Dad!” And then it was our dad walking in… I thought that we were in trouble at first, dad changed his expression from anger to upset… as our dad got closer to us and said “Sons… I thought they caught you… where have you been?!” I didn't want to respond to that… I was about to say something, I heard another scream. That was our mom! “No…", my father goes back to his worried state. I replied “Mom?!” And then Azazel said “We gotta go to mom" as all of us are about to go after our mother, dad unfortunately prohibited us from going with him and said the following “No kaizo… I need you and Azazel to get away from… I'll go find your mother…” I was about to burst into tears and complained “B-but… why?” then Azazel tearfully said “Don’t go…!” Then dad responded “No tears my sons… I can't risk bringing you two with me, I don't want to do this but you need to run as far away from here as you can, and find your uncle, nothing else”. It was heartbreaking to hear from my dad having the last bit of attention as I wiped my tears and his final response before going missing “Parting hurts… It pains me to say that we might meet again even all of those years of being separated… now run!” And dad meant that… just to protect us… I dragged Azazel with me and kept going only to turn around… until we're out of sights from our father.

I still believe to this day that our father is alive somewhere even if he remains missing as for our mother... We’ve been running from the cold forest for three hours, my legs are feeling jelly-like, my hands are cold and my whole body feels like it wants to shut down on me… Azazel ended up passing out from exhaustion first. I couldn't leave my brother and I had to carry him until there was a road, unfortunately I passed out. I didn't remember anything that happened during the time I was out cold. I wasn't sure what my faith would be, I barely remember that one dream, my body felt warm and l felt like I was swimming in liquid… How can I swim when I'm still in a larval state? I don't have control of my squid form. Finally a heartbeat… before I felt nothing again.

I woke up at a hospital after hearing voices saying something like “Same DNA" and “Same blood as their father" I looked around barely feeling anything, blurry vision, bandages and an IV wire. And lastly I noticed Azazel might regain consciousness anytime. I thought to myself “am I dreaming? This has to be all a dream" and then I face the front again. One of the nurses walked in to check on us and said “oh you're finally awake. How do you feel? On a scale to 1 to 10.” I said the number nervously “7" and then they said “that's great” but in a hurry I ended up saying “where are we? How did we end up here?” And they end up saying in a shocked look “you're at the hospital, both of you have been unconscious for 4 days ever since one of the inkling bystanders found you two. Your bodies are cold and we couldn't leave you two in a bad condition. It's very tragic to see another cinnamon roll to be left out there!” The explanation did give me a lot of concern to think that it was a dream. The nurse held their hands together and said “don't you two have a parent?” parent… I was about to weep for a second and said “parents… but something bad happened to them” the nurse was shocked to hear that and responded “I've heard… It’s all over the news. Your parents’ last names are… burten isn’t it?” I shook my head… and the nurse said “I'm sorry about that… they have gone missing, I'm afraid you and your brother would have to remain in the hospital until your parents are found" this upset me… a lot. As hours turned into days unfortunately… they called off the search and said they're gone forever… It's just me and Azazel left alone with no one to care, and then the hospital transferred us into the orphanage. How long are we going to remain in the orphanage?

Going to 6 years old on an orphanage with my brother to not feel lonely. It was like a colony with 4 buildings and a wall with those fences that are barely easy to climb. But was it a good orphanage? No… it wasn't, all of us are treated poorly. Not only that but all kinds of unkindness such as bullying! And some of them can get away from this. Constant name calling, shoving, pushing, food thrown on my face, even separating me and Azazel from this. Even the teachers are absurdly dumbass to handle this situation… and for 2 years there wasn't any fun… Azazel and I decided to stay away from all the nonsense and getting framed… only to know self defense. And shower rooms… don't get me started on that, all that my twin and I know is that there was a lot of seahorse playing. And some squids don't believe in sharing like the computer, toys getting taken away, beaten up left and right, and a lot of yelling, a lot of bull! I'm gonna fast forward to avoid anymore ranting and I swore we aren't the only ones. Azazel and I turned 8 from this awful orphanage. Another fight “oof" as I crash to the ground with barely any strength with these absurd squid kids misbehaving. “brother!!” Azazel cried as he was getting held down. Than one of them said the following “you just gonna lay here and cry about it?” "oh wait, you don't even have any parents" “alright guys and gals… what do we oughta do to these used to be visitors" “I say make a nice puddle out of them!” “no wait, mess with them a bit more” “it's been like 2 years and they're still talking amongst themselves” “yeah I say take them down” "I wonder which twin is the fittests" that whole bully vs everything isn't enough, we suffered enough, I clenched my fist wanted to retaliate, I'm not sure if this system is still corrupt or these bullies are playing the victim card on us. That came to an end when a can of spray paint dropped on the floor in the middle of everything, and then it went berserk, our bullies went away running like a little girl. Azazel then lent me a hand so I could get up and said “Are you alright, kaizo?” As I brushed off the dirt all over me, I said “yeah… I'll be fine. Wait a minute” as I examine the spray paint “are we saved or something?” As I spoke quietly. Then there were these grown inklings watching us. They shut down a poorly reviewed orphanage and the cooperatives running this place are in handcuffs. so that explains all the cool buses and why some of these grown-ups aided us from our wounds. Frankly my brother and I have been transferred to another orphanage. Away from this frait orphanage. At least we don't have to see these guys no more… I'll be sure to give them a little payback.

The other orphanage was cooler than the last one and surprisingly, we were treated less poorly over there. It took us a good year or 2 to recover from all that nonsense, leaving all the bad times behind even if it means home for a while until adoption. Last time I remember is wanting to try out the swing set, playing some long time action figures since Azazel and I RP with those figures. And lastly… grades! But that's besides the point anyway with our mature lives. I now have bragging rights and a wanna be kid because I always act like the Bravests thing, downside is I cry sometimes, while Azazel has become very jolly and kind, always ready to lend support. During our daily chore to the swing set as I was about to go over there, I ended up crashing into someone and landing on the floor. It was an orange inkling. Azazel says “are you 2 alright?” And then that orange girl saying “Ow, what happened to pay attention" as she said tsundere… ish. I got up looking shocked at her and apologized by saying “Ahhh… I'm sorry… uhh… uhhhh…” I didn't know how to talk to anyone after this long…" normally these squids sure know how to deny something, but that inkling responded “hehe… there's no reason to be nervous you blue beanie” for some reason I began sweating and responded “I thought you were angry or something?” my hands are so sweaty that I had to dry them up with my shirt and get myself together. As well… the 9 year old responded “no!” By smiling at us! And then Azazel rubbing his hair with his left hand said “we're very sorry to crash into you and all… miss uhhh…” as Azazel was under suspense for someone that we just met! And then she said “oh excuse my giddiness for not introducing myself, i am-" until another interruption from another girl inking saying “Serena!” while the other one said “what is it shawna" It seems shocking for them to know one another. How do I know them at the time? They're our childhood friends! Anyway back to the conversation… Azazel seems to be as confused as I am and then I say with both of my hands now dry “I assume you girls know one another… like friends" and then Serena said “actually siblings… I'm Serena and this is my sister… shawna!” And then Shawna replied “pleasure meeting you two, what are your names?” introductions for an introduction “my name is kaizo… and this is azazel” as I said without breaking any sweat. Instead of heading on ahead I end up saying “do you want to play on the swing set?” And then they immediately said yes, and we all headed to the swing set at least until night time.

Oh boy, a long road to recovery and a long time coming, I knew I had it in me, thinking that I was the kid who isn't afraid anymore, but actually, I was timid. Even I didn't want to admit I was timid, showing the world how I have nothing to fear anymore. It was painful to let go of the bad times and then I end up getting lectured. But there was my twin always here to cheer me up. From Injuries to lectures, it's like I have someone pure with me. And how I forget about it all instantly. I still played with Serena and Shawna since those are our friends. But as all good things are discovered… I learned something unfortunate.

One day I saw one of our caretakers crying, the other one had down syndrome. I didn't understand why they were feeling emotional. "Kaizo?" Said one of the nurses. I was quiet. I was held by that caretaker without being hesitant, I wanted to go back to play or do some education. "Ah kaizo" Azazel was sitting at this meeting. I was brought here to have a seat for a confrontation. Am I in trouble? No. After looking at these teachers feeling sorrow, I wanted to question them but… "were sorry to bring you two here for something unfortunate, they did find one of your parents." Said the principal. My parents… it's been so long since I've heard about them. "They couldn't find your father, but they did find your biological mother" my principal felt like she wanted to collapse in front of us. "Mommy?" Azazel said, confused. "I'm not sure if your boys are ready to hear about this… your mother passed away" my heart dropped… I thought they found our parents… my father hasn't been found while my mother… actually died? "N...no…" I weeped. "They did examine your mother's body, she passed away 3 years ago. they aren't sure how or why but-" I yelled out "lies… it's not true, mom isn't-" one of the caretakers got a hold on me and said "kaizo you don't understand, she's gone!!" Then I hear Azazel crying "mom… mom is not gone!! No no no!" The principal got a hold of herself "I'm sorry for your loss you two… it's better to know that sooner rather than later" ...our lives, our spirit have vanished… I don't think I'm ever going to be the same… I broke down… and cried, this isn't happening. I hear Azazel crying ever so loud, it left a deep wound on us. The caretakers had to escort us, they know we couldn't come down on our own from a traumatic loss… there was nothing but pain and grief...

Fast forwarding to 8 weeks, My twin and I are about to head to a cemetery for honoring the dead… our long and missing mother was found dead, I have not yet gone over our mother's death. At first my hopes are up… to be crippled faster, and our father? They still rumor that he's also dead while the other half are saying that he could be anywhere or alive. During our celebration of… our 11 birthday because sharing is caring even on the same day! And decided to say hello to her. And for the honor of paying respects, I kneel down to her grave while Azazel prayed! Then i began to quote, “Hi mom… it's still saddening to be resting here… but we're doing alright, we have gotten cake, and…” I began to tear up… normally our father did say not to frown or sob whenever things become too overwhelming… I had a hard time finishing the quote, I looked down and tried to collect myself by saying “We miss you… after all these years from being apart" I tried to calm down from all the tears I been producing… then I turned to azazel… and oh... he was sniffing the whole time. He came to me and silently cried, then he said “I'm really going to miss mom… *sniffle* is there a chance that she's watching?” As much as it hurts to lose a parent… I hugged Azazel… a reminder that we're not alone by sobbing. How are we not alone? There was a stranger walking by our mother's grave, holding a bouquet of flowers that are red roses and replied “Ahh… you miss her two huh…?” And the stranger placed a bed of flowers on her grave and then said “that's better” and then that inkling then faced us by responding “Now how did you 2 know about my brother’s wife?” As the stranger did hinted about something and then I said “well that's weird but that's our one and only mom!” And then Azazel said “she was with us at the time being, but after our parents have gone missing...” but then that stranger began to realize… by saying “your not technically my long lost nephews… are you?” And then I began to realize… “Dad?” I said. But that stranger said “your dad’s brother” So that was our uncle! He then hugged me and Azazel and said shockingly “thank cod you two are alive… I thought you two went missing for a while…” it was shocking to see our uncle again after so long… was that the greatest birthday? Sorta... After some time off, my uncle did tell our main orphanage to let us go as he is our long and awaited guardian. Our uncle decided to open up a place for us to stay… until we're old and eligible enough to live in a place of our own...

3 years later… "I still can't believe to see that you twins are already 14." My uncle said. Our aunt in law agreed and said "maybe it is time for them to leave the nest" "leave the nest? I mean 3 years felt short lived for me, they're grown up ready to take on the world and head to high school." My personality has changed drastically, I had little to no emotion and I was often quiet, as for Azazel well… "go out on our own?" He said anxiously. "Settle down my dear nephew, no need to get frustrated over every little thing, relaxed" said uncle. I don't think my twin sounds the same, all he felt is frustration, do I even consider my brother as pure anymore? No...no… no… it's not true. "Brother please…" I said. Azazel sat down. "I know… I should not be pensive over everything, it's not very easy for me…" Azazel sighed. "I know, no need for you to misbehave during this age. Be a good soul." My uncle did a little more explanation about having our own apartment and ready to make some money for our survival. "I can trust you the most, kaizo, to handle everything, I am letting you two decide whether you want to settle out there or stay there with me" my uncle is doing the one and only deal, once the decision is made this is it. But at the same time I don't need too much reliability from every adult we see. "I wanna go out there," I said. "Brother…" Azazel said. "I see, you want to see the world? You need to bring your twin with you?" Said my uncle and with further details. "Believe me or not but… you may need an extra hand, you won't survive on your own, without anyone… It's wise to have a helping hand" I looked at Azazel, "take me with you my twin, I want to have a new lifestyle with you" Azazel said. "We're gonna have to find a place of our own once we go to that city" I said. And my brother agreed. "Alright you two, get some rest, and tomorrow your uncle and I are gonna see you two off for your adventure" said my aunt.

The next day… I waved goodbye to my guardians and we headed to the shuttle bus to be sent to the inkopolis plaza. The temperatures were comforting… It was our biggest trip thus far. "I feel like a newbie…" Azazel said. "Relax, inkopolis wouldn't be as bad as you would think" I answered. "I'm a little timid..." Azazel said, holding his shoulders to his side. Oh boy… we have landed… inkopolis plaza as I remember these days. I'll have to make a reminder to have an apartment of our own, the first days were pretty much how I entered the fray everyday. I went from noob to pro and had so much motivation. But there were some changes. I turned at the manhole covered, I don't know why it always slams down here. I was supposed to see my brother, but I decided to check what was down the manhole and I sank…

I popped out there again wearing my gray LS anchor layer, my purple hi-horses and my pilot goggles still intent… don't ask why. To see an old man, panicking about something. Looks 98 but he's actually 128 years old. "The octarians are coming NOOOOOOOOO" the old man panicked. I was visibly confused. "Oh uhh, sorry about that, I must have lost my cool over there" quote the old man. Confused but oh well… I stood still. "I am captain Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary squidbeak splatoon!!" Said captain Cuttlefish. With a lot of explanation about the octarian army and how the great zapfish that powers up inkopolis has been squid napped. Maybe the UFO from the tutorial would have explained a lot. With no other option to reply, I signed up as Agent 3, there was another agent before but… no doubt about their fate. It was cool it had lasted… for about 6 months

So much has transformed, I was recognized as a hero… until the end of a game, a sudden interruption to someone… and patrol, but one day. "I just brushed my inkbrush at you and you bubbled on me" said one inkling. I discovered an unwanted commotion. I peeked and my twin was getting bullied over his weapon choice. "Boy, you suck at using your squiffer, and you DC'ed a sh*t ton last splatfest" "how much do you bet science is going to lose all because this man DC's a lot" "oh-no your mentioning that jungle-kun not this boy" "oh yes, this kid uses spam bubbler to win" my gosh, I cannot deal with this type of bullying any longer, seeing my brother grounded trying to hold himself together. I stepped in and said "HEY!" These inklings faced me with my arms crossed. "Oh hey, guy who sucks using the E Liter-3k" I was ticked off. "Brother…?" Azazel said. "Not so tough are you" as this inkling is walking towards me. I said seriously "try me" they were hesitant to try to bully me, and I had enough of this crap. So I punched this inkling to oblivion, and came crashing, all the other inklings gasped in anguish. Everyone else fled back to their lobbies, I heard one straggler go "kaizo your soooooo good" and that was it. I didn't get in trouble for this but I collapsed on my knees thinking to myself… "I finally did it" "brother… were you trying to help me out?" Azazel said. The tone on Azazel's voice sounded more envious than ever, how can I get along with my twin? "Yes, I couldn't leave you to deal with these bullies," I said. Azazel looked down and said "they are right, I'm not gonna be a better player if my playstyle is too cowardly, and always picks the weapon that is spam to win" "don't say that, it'll bring you down more than your own good. Don't let yourself down just because these inklings told you so" I said. Azazel, knowing he had understood me, got up, he didn't say anything… I thought to myself "why is my twin acting envious?"

But then things have gone a bit downhill, I have not interacted with Azazel much at all, I often come and go to turf war with him and it's left and right. But that day went too far. I woke up at dawn ready to set to my mission. My brother was sitting, unfazed. It turned from calm to violent. And I was punched in the face, and Azazel ran off… the look on his expression after he did that, a part of him felt like he wasn't the same and for what he had done. I thought I would let that go, but a part of me felt… hurt. Why did my twin do that? It almost seems that his actions gave him pain. I did continue my mission onwards but a couple missions later…

I'm finally beginning to realize what I've been doing, I feel like I'm slowly turning into a monster, someone where I can no longer recognize who I am. I often thought some of the octopi were all bad. After entering one of the boss keddles all I heard is suffering down here. It was beginning to feel actual fear. But something unexpected happened to me, there was this one octoling I swore I thought I had defeated, came back and I was… beaten, it was one of the hardests battles I have ever gone through. There was no splat, all I felt was trauma. I tried to escape but then I collapsed and fainted, all because that octoling did beat me up… to the point where I was in critical condition. I couldn't breathe, my stomach was riddled in cuts and bruises, my left arm was in all sorts of pain, my legs couldn't stop shaking… and my face, it still hurts… I don't remember all that pain

I thought I was going to die from this… it haunts me to this day, my memories flashing into my eyes and I hear a voice from my dad. And then my mother… calling for me. And there was this bright light, and I heard was… my brother? I thought I was dreaming, it was no dream, I still feel pain on parts of my body, my left arm still stings… I felt like passing out again, there was this long talk, where I barely spoke and called out Azazel. He did hear me out, Azazel looked like he wanted to break down and cry… I don't think I have seen him like this. He then gave a hug, apologizing and then cried out "I didn't want to lose you over this… if I've lost you i- no i have to get you to a hospital" Azazel was having a hard time… I barely had any strength to keep pushing. My chest hurts, my legs feel jelly like… I can barely breathe from these injuries… it hurts to walk, but I have my twin supporting me all the way… I don't remember too much about the hospital… all I remember was the pain before and they put me in a medical coma. I can't remember much at this point.

All I've seen flashing through my eyes… is me, walking through a tunnel, questioning my existence and I ask myself "am I dead?" No… I refuse to believe that… then I saw life being back to normal. My mother was there, my father was watching, and my twin was behind my mother… I wanted to talk to my mother badly, as I reached over, my mother disappeared into dust. I heard crying somewhere "mom?" I said. Am I really experiencing my own death? I explored to see if I can find my mother. Turns out it was my twin… crying on the stone tablet. Part of me doesn't want to walk any closer, I called out my brother. He turned to me and said, "please… wake up". But I am awake, does he see me at all? No it can't be real. Azazel spoke more with a tearful look and said "...don't leave me… heaven isn't real, you're alive…" but everything was warping back… I couldn't remember the words and I saw my mother… and her voice said "you're not ready to rest within your mother's arms". I woke up one night, feeling alive… still woozy after all that Anastasia I was put up with, everything was fast forward, I don't remember anything after all, my stomach was still wrapped in bandages, my arm is still wrapped up, it stings but not as bad. I felt like sleeping… I thought "have I really been sleeping after all this time?" All I saw during this near death… was my mother, I only saw her briefly, and then my twin, telling me not to go. I took a good grip on my fist, I have regained some strength, I feel… alive, But... I have to stay for a couple more days before the hospital considers releasing me. Those dreams have got to be nightmares… I can't let that get to me, I figured my near death would affect me the rest of my life… no matter where My faith would go, I'm very glad that I can breathe again.

A couple days later, I was standing up for the first time within a month of recovery, the doctors have no idea how I healed up that quickly. All inklings who had a critical condition can last up to 3-6 months, somehow I took it less. There was no pain left in me. "What happened to me?" I thought. The doctors did a checkup one last time from a blood transfusion to blood pressure and finally… breathe… I was in stable condition, and I was ready to exit my hospital room. I thought to myself again "where is my twin? I thought he'd be waiting for me" I haven't seen Azazel in a long time, about a month during this period, I couldn't imagine how my brother had gone through while I was unconscious. "Oh… Sir! We might need you here?" Said the nurse. I was confused why I was needed. Instead of being let out I was escorted from one hospital to another long hallway. I hear voices all over the rooms… faint but it didn't matter.

The nurse did escort me to this room, "well here we are… someone did ask you to be brought here" said the nurse. "Why am I brought here?" I questioned. "Well according for what you said while you were under Anastasia, you said you experience your mother and thought that it was all a dream, and then your twin brother asking you to wake up or you exist, that could be related to your twin visiting you not long ago before he two was…" the nurse paused. "What is the matter?" I asked. "Short apologies, it's hard to keep track of your family member during this time, your brother's name is Azrael? Right" I skipped a heartbeat, I answered "how do you know?" The nurse did an explanation… of what really happened

"Turns out the best or the worst of your brother's mental health and breakdowns. While you were put under Anastasia, your twin was worried about you the whole time, regarding how much time we told Azazel to calm down, then he didn't visit you for 3 weeks, I started to get concerned. I called in the investigators to check in Azazel to your apartment building… Turns out he was dealing with PTSD and depression in his home. Azazel didn't want to leave your home, the investigators did bring him into the hospital, where he grew pale and had actual fear… the dread of feeling unwanted and anxiety, described by one of his social workers. Later on he was let go. The investigators, well known as Team Aye, were watching Azazel closely each day… making sure he's in stable condition. Azazel was starting to open up to other inklings, even if Azazel said a few words to the inklings who are going through similarly. But something odd happened… the school you two go was set on fire, it wasn't staged or anything… it was a real fire. So many rescues happened… there were at least 13 injured"

I stopped to hear voices behind the hinges, which sounded like multiple voices, and sounded like my brother, but something did change. I asked the nurse? "Why is Azazel here?" "For you concerned, Azazel was one of the 13th, he isn't in critical condition but turns out the toxic fumes did make him faint, it's day 6 for him, witnesses reported Your twin doing the unthinkable… others said he saved some inklings during these blazes, it was at the time you were off of Anastasia a couple days ago." That's odd… "God bless your Twin for surviving, Kaizo. He doesn't have chronic asthma which is a relief, at least it didn't carry on to you" said the nurse. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "nevermind what I said, it's not the first time I've ever collected your documentary." Documentary… have they kept our files the whole time? How and why? "Anyway, your brother needs you," said the nurse.

The doors had opened and I could not bear what lies behind. Azazel was not alone. "Brother…?!" Azazel can hardly speak loudly because of the oxygen mask on his face. There were 3 gentlemen the whole time, I first looked at Azazel, he changed, has he grown out of his fears? And then I looked at the other 3. "Kaizo… it's good to see you awake finally…" Said Azazel. "Don't worry Azazel, I'll get that mask off so you can breathe better" as the nurse attends to Azazel. "Oh, you must be the elder sibling of Azazel now are you" one of the gentlemen questioned. "Now Charles, this boy right here has not yet acquainted with you and your… group" said the nurse. My god they were intimidating back then when I first met this team. 4 years apart from me compared to them is scary enough. I don't think I had some sort of gut to stand up to them, were they the ones looking out for Azazel the entire time? "Uhh… Charles, it's not pretend when this kid has been sleeping" as zero raised both his arms. "I don't know who you guys are," I said. "*oof* I'll explain to you later…" said Azazel. "...we'll leave you guys for your privacy, before checking you kids later" said charles. "I thought you wanted to tell him the whole thing" Azazel felt normal yet anxious. The investigators did a good job of making sure he was fine… but he isn't fine. "No need, kid. You can describe everything to your bro." Said spi as everyone has left Azazel's room for some privacy.

Azazel immediately gasped to make sure he's alive, he turned to me and said "...I thought I was dreaming, you were here this whole time, weren't you" "but I'm right here…" I said. The gaze Azazel had on his eyes tells me that he isn't here, I wanted to give him a shake to tell him I'm here… he goes "believe me or not… I saw mom, up there," "mom?" I said. Azazel continued "mother was watching the whole time… in spirit, dad was not here yet, there's a chance of hope that he's still around. Mom told me to keep on supporting you, and stay strong until the end…" this must be some sort of dream Azazel has been having, knowingly he's going through a life death experience, I could not bear to see Azazel looking dead any longer, and decided to get a hold of him. "Kaizo…" he began to tear up… "I'm telling you the truth… I have died from the fumes, and I came back to life… I was not ready to go with mom yet" and Azazel looked down and said "I'm sorry for doubting you… I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry for not being helpful to you… if there's anything that can make you feel better- i… I'd" Azazel was trembling with anxiety, a feeling of dread has struck him, almost as if he wants to..., I feel like this is part of my responsibility from now on, I hugged Azazel to stop him from crying anymore… "Brother… I forgive you, it's not your fault, none of this is your fault. You matter to me. You matter to us. Please… I don't want to see you hurt anymore, I don't want you to feel anymore despair after all these weeks"

A long pause and a long silence has been completed. I finished my sentence "You are my younger brother… my younger twin… my irreplaceable family member left. Mom and Dad would have been proud of us for that we have. You're too pure for me, you may have taken care of me during my hardests times… now it's my turn to take care of you. You and I… are gonna make our parents proud, even if mom isn't here with us… or our dad is still missing from our lives… they expect us to be alive, even if it's okay for you to cry, it doesn't help if you're depressed all day" with little to no tears left, Azazel got a hold on me and stopped breaking down on his own hospital bed, looking worried but isn't depressed. His eyes had a sleepy look and responded "...your right, mom would have been sad to see us this way… I still miss mom and dad, I can't be sad for them the whole time. I am still shyed out from interacting… what I did before and what I'm missing is bravery. I can learn that from you… swear to me that you wouldn't go out there dangerous without me… I don't want to see you hurt either… I don't want to endure another month while you're still in there" and here he is in the same hospital, I can't blame him for that, I'd be in the same state… I wiped more tears from Azazel and held his face for a moment, the tears were no more and all dried up, Azazel hugged me and smiled… "thank you Kaizo" seeing my brother smiling for the first time… his purity must have been restored. I don't see my brother smile all the time, but when he does, Azazel's having fun. I shed a tear for the first time, I smiled thru… and a ray of sunlight means, there's hope.

A knock was coming from the hospital doors… I turned quickly. "Uhh… kaizo, I think we gotta do something," Azazel asked. "Right… I'll head back to my seat" I said. We have repositioned ourselves before the nurse came back with the investigators. "There was a long silence… I was starting to get concerned about you two. Azazel have you told Kaizo about your… experience?" The nurse asked. "Yes… I did" Said Azazel. "Well that's some good news… how did you do that?" The nurse asked. Azazel held his hand in his right shoulder… "I… I don't know" Azazel replied. "You must have changed dramatically… I'll have to check if you're eligible enough to get you discharged" the nurse has left to do a quick check. "I see you're starting to feel better…" zero said optimistically then he faced me and continued "Oh you did that?" I blinked twice, has this zero guy not realized. "You mind kaizo, sorry that you have to go through your medical coma…" said charles. "That won't be necessary, I'm sure I'll see the world for the first time, and not be in a deep sleep anytime" I said. "...you're somewhat fallen behind during this time" Charles commented. "I know, it'll take time for me to get used to it," I said. I miss quite a chunk, a month perhaps? Hopefully it isn't anything impo- oh right. "Mind if I ask? How did you end up in the hospital" spi asked me. "...long story, I don't wanna talk about it right now" I explained "All I wanna ask, I want to go home with my twin, I'm very happy to see kaizo finally awake after a month, he's not as hurt as I can see" Azazel said with a lot of compliments. "I see… a fast recovery" spi watches me again, like I said, team aye was pretty scary at the time, that's was before they added a 4th member who would be kira.

Good riddance to get acquainted with these investigators… They covered our hospital bills with no charge backs. Their team is Aye? I know these guys to this day, often well known for their ranks, superior to us, one of these days I will get up there. We are still being trained, at least we hang out at times. The hospital allowed Azazel to be discharged, luckily Azazel has his strength back, Investigators aka team Aye did lend us a ride home. I was 15 when this happened… will life return? What I'm about to continue is canonically in order… some have been canon throughout my life and adventures which actually happened.

I formed a team when my childhood friends, Serena and Shawna visited Inkopolis plaza after 3 weeks, when became Brawlersquads, our squad battle, we got our butts kicked the first time, but with excessive training from the one and only Team, Aye, it was not that bad. Then came the final splatfest of this plaza. I met more people until the plaza was becoming more of a ghost town where my twin and I went outside, only to catch some unwanted memories. There was inkopolis square, I was 16 at the time where I met Takeo and his teammates. Oh boy the first time I saw him got me… ehhhh- no I'm not blushing. Life was about to begin for a new start and then this happened. I met more peeps until there was a 4th agent… I cannot go back to that path but someone else did take my place. I went there for my foolish curiosity with my team and was saved by Agent 4… I met my old nemesis who I wasn't looking forward to seeing… I see This Octoling girl almost everyday. Then something happened. There's my next adventure to solve a crisis at age 17, leading us or our whole group underground and a foul smell of hand sanitizer. There was no way it was more octopi but they looked different. Meeting up with someone who is a doctor [uk] and a teen with spaghetti hair [Swedish] We dug deeper and a dark discovery of these noises. We went after this fiend, I ended up getting myself brainwashed by this phone. I regained control of myself again… with almost no injuries… at least my face is still clean, doomsday, and you get how it ended, maybe not… my gosh a huge chunk from the past to the present era… [2015-present day]

Here we are at year 12,1XX, at age 18 going to college… things might change for better or for worse… but I still got everything in me. At ease…  
But things have been changing… at least some big changes

Fin...


End file.
